<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do Not Distrub by ThatGoblin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176938">Do Not Distrub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin'>ThatGoblin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devils and Dares [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rhett &amp; Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Punk, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gen, Genital Piercing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tattoos, link is a shy sweet drummer that looks like he could cut a bitch, rhett's a bad boy guitarist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett, Avery, and Link are childhood friends that formed a band called 'Devils and Dares' nearly 15 years ago. Through out the chaos of their steady rise to fame, mostly in the pop punk realm of music, they always had each other. Roadies and Managers came and went, but it was the three of them that were a constant.</p>
<p>After a their most recent tour was ending, Link and Rhett decided to give fooling around with each other a try. They both had stress, so why not? If it happened mostly in their bunks or hotel rooms where they were next to a sleeping Avery, so be it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rhett McLaughlin &amp; Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devils and Dares [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do Not Distrub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohox/gifts">sohox</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, shout out to soho-x for the idea with their fic Troubadour!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rhett? You asleep?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“ . . . Really?”</p>
<p>“Very much so.”</p>
<p>“Come on, man,” Link sighed as he scooted from his bunk to stand up in the tour bus. He pulled the curtain back on Rhett’s bunk to find the guitarist playing Candy Crush on his phone. “Please?”</p>
<p>“It’s late, man,” Rhett said with a sigh before looking at Link. The drummer’s puppy dog eyes were hard to turn down, especially without his glasses on. “Fine,” he grunted as he scooted over. They had to have the bunks on the bus specially made to fit Rhett otherwise he’d be sleeping on the couch in the back and that was a common area. Anyone could come in there whenever, whether or not he was sleeping. Link easily climbed into Rhett’s bunk, curling around him like they usually did when the drummer couldn’t sleep. </p>
<p>Rhett was a light sleeper, but on the tour bus with Link wrapped around him, he slept like a baby. Problem was, their other best friend and lead singer of their band slept across from them. Avery was a heavy sleeper, Link joked all the time that a dump truck driving through a nitroglycerin plant wouldn’t wake her up. Even with that assurance, Rhett was nervous to do anything near anyone. </p>
<p>For a the past few months, he and Link had started to ‘experiment’ a bit. They both had gone through girlfriends like they were a dime a dozen, with enough popularity and looks and talent, that tended to happen. After the last time, they decided to call the dating game quits for a bit, even hanging up the groupie hat. They knew Avery was silently grateful so she could stop walking in on them in 'sorting the mail', but they also wouldn’t know how she would feel about them being together with each other. Growing up together had bonded them into a family of sorts and while in their teenage years they both discovered a crush on Avery, it never seemed to fully leave. The boys always said they were brothers and would protect each other no matter what, but that label was starting to slip between the two of them..</p>
<p>When the tension between Rhett and Link going without sex, both were too active for their own good, built up they decided to give it a go with each other. Why not? Rhett was Bi and Link was Pan, so maybe giving it a shot would be good for them. After all, jerking each other off or giving blow jobs between friends wasn’t that weird. </p>
<p>“Better be quick, don’t want Avery waking up,” Rhett said as he shoved his sleep pants down. Link followed suit, grabbing the lotion in Rhett’s bunk to squirt some into his palm before he began to stroke the tattooed guitarist. He was slow at first, trying to be quiet and not make those tell tale noises of jerking off. Link watched as Rhett laid back a moment to close his eyes and enjoy the feel of his calloused hand on his soft skinned cock. They never kissed, that was for relationships and they were both in this deal for the orgasms.</p>
<p>Licking his lips, Link watched as Rhett hardened in his hand, growing as he slid his hand up and down the tall man’s length with his thumb rubbing over the piercing in the head of his dick. The other's had always made fun of him for it, but he said it 'added layers' to himself. That piercing along with his tongue and nose and the countless tattoos, Rhett had plenty of 'layers' to him.</p>
<p>Link's cock was getting hard and demanding attention as well. Biting his lip, he moved to straddle Rhett, pressing their cocks together as best they could in the tight place. Soft gasps and pants were all that they let out as Rhett’s hand came to help Link wrap around their cocks to begin stroking. The slow pace had them both aching, their foreheads pressed together as they listened to anyone or anything making noise beyond the curtain of the bunk at first. </p>
<p>Eyes shut, they nuzzled against each other before pressing their faces into the crook of each other’s necks, their muffled their breathing as their hands sped up. The illicit affair wouldn’t be the end of the world, but it was much easier to just keep it quiet and not talk about. Especially when they were just fooling around. </p>
<p>“Link,” Rhett hissed softly, his nose ring digging into the other’s neck as he felt himself getting close.</p>
<p>“I know,” Link whispered as he sped up his hand, breathing heavily through his nose. “Almost.” Link’s hips began to thrust against Rhett, both men needing that extra push to cum. Rhett’s large hand reached around, a bit of lotion on it as he searched for a moment then found Link’s tight pucker. He pressed the lotioned finger against it, teasing and testing the waters. They hadn’t gone that far, but they hadn’t taken it off the table. “Gosh, Rhett,” Link hissed as he felt the finger push in just the tiniest bit before cumming hard on the other. </p>
<p>Rhett wasn’t far behind him. Feeling the other spill onto him, the tensing of the pucker, Rhett came silently. His own cum joining Link’s on him. Both men laid there a moment, catching their breath while staring into each other’s eyes. </p>
<p>“Better?” Rhett asked before helping Link lay next to him.</p>
<p>“Much,” Link nodded with a soft chuckle. He grabbed tissues from the side compartment to clean them both up. </p>
<p>“Good, now go to sleep,” Rhett said with a huff. Link just smirked as he pulled his pants up before helping Rhett do the same. It was quick, but they both fell fast asleep with the help of the rocking bus. </p>
<p>The next night after their last show before heading home, they were able to stay in a hotel and the band was excited. It meant real showers, real beds, space from one another, well. . . Not so much the last one. It seemed the hotel had booked one too few rooms so Avery was going to end up bunking with Rhett and Link that night. It wasn’t a big deal, they’d slept in the back of cars together, piled up on top of one another, so the same hotel room wouldn’t be that big of a deal. </p>
<p>Except it meant that Rhett and Link had to be extra careful and quiet if they wanted to fool around. It was stupid and they didn’t need to, but Link was whiny and pouty. Rhett acted like it was a pain in the ass, but he’d never tell Link that the more they fooled around, the more he wanted. He was getting frustrated and wanted to be balls deep in Link, to be able to actually fuck the other. Handjobs and blowjobs were fine, but they only did so much. </p>
<p>They waited till Avery was asleep, her loud snores signalling that they were in the clear. As quietly as possible, they pulled the lube that Link had purchased earlier in a gift shop from the nightstand. They were finally going to go full in with their deal. Since they’d started, they hadn’t even been with groupies let alone looked at someone else. Link tried once, but quickly bailed before anything really happened because it just wasn’t worth the hassle of not getting it up for some chick that would later call him names behind his back and spread rumors. “Just. . . Uh, go easy,” Link said as he watched Rhett’s long fingers have lube poured on them. Looking up from his hand, Rhett nodded. </p>
<p>He was nervous himself. Both of them had been with guys, but. . . This was with each other. They were crossing a line that they wouldn’t be able to come back from and neither of them thought they would want to go back afterwards. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I gotcha,” Rhett whispered as he placed his hand over Link’s cock to start stroking him. Link nodded, biting his pierced lip as he watched the other let go of his dick before pushing his legs apart wider. “Just keep breathing,” he said before slowly pushing his finger into Link. The pressure was almost too much at first, but then that tight ring of muscle gave way for Rhett’s finger to slide home. Link couldn’t help the sudden moan that escaped his throat earning a look from Rhett. </p>
<p>They both paused to look over at Avery who was sleeping with her back to them. Her bright blue hair splayed across the pillow was the only part of her they could see. Waiting a moment, they looked back at each other before resuming. Rhett made Link cover his mouth as he worked the other slowly, adding more lube before introducing another finger. </p>
<p>Link felt like the fingers were huge, that there was no way Rhett’s cock could be bigger than two of them. Right? Keeping silent save for deeper breathing, he watched his friend begin to bite and mouth at a tattoo on his hip, one all three of them shared of a pitchfork and ho. They had come from a small farming town and wanted to make sure they didn’t forget about it, even if one of them did. Link watched as that wicked tongue slipped out from behind Rhett’s lips to lick a trail up his hip to his belly before he pulled his fingers out. </p>
<p>“Rhett,” he dared to whisper, his cock aching and just watching the other was torture. The lack of fingers inside him had him trying to buck almost as Rhett pinned his hips down with his hands.</p>
<p>“Shhh, almost there,” Rhett said as he grabbed the lube again. He slicked himself up before lining up with Link’s hole, pressing gently into the other. They were both struggling to stay quiet as Rhett kept pushing, stretching Link further and further till he was fully seated in him. Their breaths were loud in their ears as the men tried to stay quiet, but were also in their own world. So much so that they didn’t even notice Avery’s breathing had deepened and a slight movement under her own sheets went without a care. </p>
<p>Painstakingly slow, Rhett began to move. He slid out halfway before pushing back into Link. The dark haired man sighed softly as he licked his lips. The stretch felt deliriously good, especially when Rhett began to angle himself. The head of his cock, specifically his Prince Albert piercing, stroked over THAT spot, making Link arch himself as he clung to the taller man. They stayed pressed close together, trying to make every move go unnoticed. Nails dug into skin as teeth scraped over tattooed necks, both men allowing small grunts to leak from their tight lips. </p>
<p>Rhett couldn’t believe how tight Link was. He was gripping him in a vice that had him on the edge of cumming. Link had never been fuller with the cock inside him. It stretched with a slight burn, but he knew he only wanted more. He’d never wanted to break the ‘no kissing’ rule so badly till that moment as their movements synced up and they were looking into each other’s eyes. He wondered what kissing Rhett would feel like with the guitarist’s tongue piercing. Would it feel as good as it did when it was stroking Link’s cock? </p>
<p>“Close,” Rhett whispered. He wanted to speed up, he wanted to just start slamming into the other as hard and fast as he could. They really needed to get their own hotel room next time. Of course their break was coming up. Two short months spent in the same city that would let them fuck whenever they wanted. The more they did it, the more they were getting addicted to each other. </p>
<p>“Same,” Link breathed as he reached down and began to stroke himself. The tiniest whine was the only noise in the mostly silent room as Link clung tighter to Rhett, both burying their faces in each other’s necks. Breathing in the scent of one another, they felt like they were high. The taste of salty sweat and that musky smell from their fucking was taking over their space as Link broke. He kissed Rhett hard, a soft whimper following as he came hard around the other. </p>
<p>Rhett didn’t pull away, instead reciprocating the action by thrusting his tongue into Link’s mouth. It silenced their orgasms as their bodies shook and clenched. Spilling into the other, Rhett could only kiss Link as everything else in his head left. So much for the no kissing rule. A few moments later, Rhett pulled out of Link before lying next to him. </p>
<p>“We’re doing that again,” Rhett said softly as he looked at Link with a silly grin. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” Link said, mirroring the other’s expression. Avery still had her back to them, the movements having stopped just before the men glanced over. But then again, they hadn’t paid much more attention as they fell asleep next to one another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>